unthinking uryuu
by Micky-The-Tater-Tot
Summary: Read the last chapter. This story is on hold due to my horrid grammar back then. I'm sorry please wait.
1. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEPPPP!" went the alarm clock .Uryuu was dreaming at first about Ichigo then some annoying beeping noise ,then he realized it was his alarm and shot out of his sleep and looked at his watch he had to be at school at 9:00 he looked,it was 12:39!

"holy shit!" he said to him self

He jumped from his bed to his dresser to his bathroom to his closet then out the door then he forgot it would take 30 mins. by elevator cents he lived on the 40th floor in the building his father owned. Basically it's just a house shared by father and son thats the way uryuu thought of it, nobody else lived in the 50 floored home but him and dad so things could become vary lonely vary fast . any way uryuu thought he can take the emergency stairs but by the time he'd be down stairs he'd be out of breath .

'damn it! oh wait i can do that reiashi board thing!' he thought to him self

Rukia teached him how to make a reiashi surfboard it's pretty easy if you know how to weld your spirit energy. It took him 2 make it then it took him 30 sec. to get out the door to school.

'Rukia i so owe you!' he thought running to school

In LOVE!Blah!Yes! I am!

In 10 mins. he was at school racing to his class but while uryuu was having a day in hell,Ichigo was in the back of the class looking out the window wondering were uryuu was.

'Is he sick,is he ok?did he get jumped? i'll kill the guy if he did!did he get in a car wreck? oh no! is he ok?

"Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. kurosaki,...!" Ichigo's teacher finally got his attention

"uh?"

"can you tell me what Hitler was known for?"

uryuu busted in to the class room out of breath and then he striated his self out and answered the teacher for Ichigo.

"He was known for making a army of notzi,being a great speaker and also killing and gathering the Jewish" he said

"vary good ishida just for answering that your off the hook of being late now find a seat"

he saw the seat that was next to ichigo was open so he took that one ,nobody really knew but uryuu and ichigo were looking at each other when uryuu walked to take his seat ,dumb uryuu for not looking were he was going , he tripped over Chad's backpack and landed on orihime's desk witch her boobs took most of the space , before the class and teacher saw uryuu's face in orihime's boobs, chad pick him up and thew him on the floor. uryuu knew what chad was going for so he just played along so did orihime.

'better falling on the floor then in some one's boobs' uryuu thought to him self

"uryuu are you ok?" said chad maening it because he did throw him pretty hard

"yeah! you landed flat on your face!"said orihime kinda putting to much sugar on the cake.

"i'm fine"uryuu said wiping him self off.

30 mins. later it was lunch hour ,every body left for lunch but chad ,rukia, ichigo and uryuuthey were still packing up their work because when they went to save orihime and all those battles were done, everything went back to normal and they missed a lot of school,so they had an ass load of work. they were all walking out of the class room until uryuu walked into the wall.

"GOD,uryuu the next thing you know your gonna walk of a cliff!" Rukia said

Ichigo looked at Uryuu with a worried look

'something's not right' uryuu thought

his face felt empty,his opened

"My Glasses! " he said

"Ah!yeah that's it! thats way you looked kinda weird"Ichigo said

uryuu got more sad then he already was

'he thought i looked weird? oh,great now i feel dumb' uryuu thought

"i'm just gonna eat home later guys" uryuu said

'oh, awesome i just blew it! now his all upset' ichigo thought

Uryuu started walking home then ichigo started running up to him and said

"hey, I'll join you i hared you have a big house and orihime told me you get lonely"

"kurosaki you don't have t-"

ichigo put his arm around uryuu and said

"I want to. God, you're too thoughtful but that's a good thing about ya! Uryuu looked down and was blushing then ichigo took his arm from around 's blushing warred down but not all the way.

'No, i-i-i can't blushing fort of him he'll think i'm weird! and plus his not gay!ha ichigo gay?oh, i wished he was though oh i so wish he was i do,i do, I DO!' uryuu thought.

20 minutes later they were at uryuu's, uryuu told ichigo what floor was the dinner area was at and told him he would be there in a minute uryuu started to go to his floor but he stopped by the club area and got a bottle of gay goose and went up to his floor ,his father told him not to drink it or else your body will defy you but he didn't believe nor care about what he meant by it . he sat on his bed and poped opened the bottle ,it was barely used "Well more for me..?..."he said and took a giant glop,he put a sour face on for a sec. then took many more untill it was all gone then he walked to his bathroom,looked in the mirror and said

"well, guess i do really love ichigo ha, it's that weird?"

then the gray goose bottle fell from beneath uryuu's fingers...

"GGGGGGAAAAAHHHHH!"

Hurts to watch and here when the lover is in pain

to be the continued...


	2. glass is falling

Ichigo found a maid and asked what floor uryuu lived on

"40th floor" she said

"thanks" ichigo said fast

and ran up stairs then he herd a scream of pain. it made him run faster. when the gray goose bottle fell some of the glass showered on to his foot then he slipped and fell on to his left arm and giant piece of glass was in his he slipped off his arm and fell on his back it made him scream but he didn't try getting up he just stood there, blood started oozing from his back staining his white shirt he had on uryuu just sat there not really caring about the pain then he pass busted thew the door an yelled

"ishida" he looked around the huge room and then he looked at the bathroom and saw uryuu's blood coming from under the door . he went to the boys ad. Ichigo opened the door slowly and saw uryuu in the pile of glass and blood .

"ISHIDA!" Ichigo went to uryuu and found out he had glass on him everywhere! "oh my god " Ichigo whispered to him self.

a piece of the label showed him what it was "gray goose, you idiot!" said Ichigo as he pucked up the perfectly skinny Quincy and put him on the bed and then took off uryuu's shirt and then searched for tweezers and found them and lade uryuu on his chest and pulled glass out of his back one by one then when he was done with his back with a rag he wiped his back wiping away the blood and then went to his arm and pulled out all but one as soon as soon as he tried to take out the giant piece again, uryuu woke in pain.

"ah! fuck!wha-what the hell are you doing!"uryuu yelled and started to get up but ichigo push him back down " don't move you'll make it worse" Ichigo said kinda disappointed in uryuu for drinking a whole bottle of gray goose bottle then putting himself in this condition.

"what the hell were you thinking please ,tell me your not going emo on me,are ya?

"fuck no! uryuu said

"then why the hell would you do that?"

I-I-I can't tell you !"

"why?"

"B-Because i just can't"

uryuu got up off the bed and went to walk but he forgot about the glass in his feet and when he went to walk , the glass dug into his feet more and bleed even more.

"AGGHH!

"Ishida!"

he got to him before he hit the floor . the way uryuu looked it-it was horrible! it made ichigo want to cry.

"AGGA!damn it! fuck!"

"Ishida"

ichigo picked up uryuu and carried him to the bed and then started pulling out glass again then ichigo was thinking about why uryuu did tell him what was wrong. ichigo pulled 3 pieces out fast.

"ow! god damn it Kurosaki! can't you be a little more careful!"

Ichigo looked at uryuu with a cold- hearted stare.

"sorry"

"i-i-it's ok-k-k" uryuu said kinda feeling a angry oara from ichigo

then he stop pulling them out fast now knowing that it hurts him.

10mins. later he was done pulling out the glass then warped uryuu's arm feet and back.

"thank you" uryuu said

Ichigo got up with his head down

"kurosaki?"

no answer,then he walked towed uryuu. then slapped him...

love had nothing to me then it did but i still didn't under stand i guess i don't know everything

to be the continued...


	3. girl?

"thats for being an idiot..."

then he pulled uryuu toward him and kissed him was shocked, his eye's whined open .

ichigo warped his arm's around uryuu's head and uryuu closed his eye's then ichigo took off uryuu's glasses then push him down so uryuu would be on the bottom and ichigo on the lips departed and ichigo asked

"now will you tell me why you drink a whole bottle of gray goose?"

uryuu exhaled and said

"because um,[exhaled again]because i liked you and i was hoping that when you realized that i wasn't coming to the dinning area you'd leave"

thats a relief " ichigo said running his hand thew his hair.

"to what!"

ichigo looked back at uryuu"because i like you too but..."

"but what?"

"but did you have to go emo on me?"

"yeah, uh about that i was kinda drunk,... kinda!"

then ichigo kissed uryuu again then again and this the closeness uryuu wanted and missed it?

'yeah, it is for sure' uryuu thought.

a little moment into their kissing ichigo put all his wight on kissing was alright but uryuu didn't have mutant powers to heal fast. his back still had deep cuts and stabbings from the glass and the sec. ichigo put all his wight down uryuu started wiggling and trying to escape from felt like nails poking him in the back.

"mmm,gif mof!iachijo!" uryuu tried telling him to get off but ichigo thought he was moaning or something.

'he'll get over whatever is going on' ichigo thought but he saw tears in his got off.

"whats wrong!"

" agh! wa-ah-what the hell do you mean,'wha-wat-whats wrong?' did you for get about my back?"

"oh,shit,shit,SHIT! i'm sorry really did forget i'm sor- "

he was interruped by uryuu's phone, he picked it up.

" hello? ishida-san? your uh fathers varistor for you is here,may i send the varistor up?" said the fort office

"NO!NO! DON'T!don't send her-uh um the varistor up ok? tell the varistor to come up when i call you ok! "

ichigo had a feeling that uryuu didn't want him to know about this 'varistor'.

then uryuu hung up the phone and put his glass on and put on a nice white shirt on and next thing you know uryuu was pushing and stuffing ichigo out the door.

"kurosaki you have to leave!"

"why?"

"well,i can't tell you"

"another thing you can't tell me , oh i get it you can't trust me!"

"no this time i really, really,REALLY can't tell you!"

"yep, you don't trust me!"

"kurosaki you know i can trust you but there are things that you just can't know!so please leave!"

and uryuu shut the door in ichigo's face

"fine, whatever"

and started going down stairs to leave.

'thank god!but i still have 3 more mouths with this girl great more shit on my plate!'

-mean while on the 1st floor-

ichigo was was thinking about every possible name to call uryuu in the book of curse word names

"bitch, ass,pissof- "

he stopped because he bumped into a girl that looked like orihime with the body but then a little normal teen girl face she had ravened hair like uryuu but her hair was long and had uryuu's eyes.

she had the same schoolgirl outfit on as orihime but the bow was blue.

"oh, im sorry here let me help you up."

"no. i'm fine thank you though"

guess she for got that she a had glass on because when they bumped into each other her glasses flew off her when she went to get up a neckles fell out it looked like a quincy cross and as soon as he was looking at it she put it back in her shirt and ran away. was worried about the girl now not in a good way though.

- 20mins. later -

'there she is here we go again, i get my self into it i need to get my self out just 3 more mouths' uryuu thought and opened the door

"hey nelia-mei"

"sorry i bumped into some guy and i guess my glasses fell off it took a while to find them"

"it's ok-"

uryuu held his mouth and went running to his bathroom

i still dont get love is it give to you, handed, or forced? things make cents when they don't

TO BE THE CONTINUED...


	4. what!

-THE NEXT DAY-

ichigo was looking forward to be seeing uryuu then it happened he found uryuu talking to the girl he bumped into yesterday. ichigo never notice but uryuu talked to the girl every day . he started to walked uryuu but then uryuu held his mouth and ran to the boy's bathroom with the girl behind him then she stopped in the front and yelled in

"uryuu!uryuu! are you OK!"

ichigo taking advantage of his gender, started to walk into the bathroom but the girl stopped him.

"didn't i see you yesterday?"

"yeah but can you excuse me i'm walking into the bathroom for a reason"

she moved out of his way and ichigo ran in.

"ishida?"

"agh-lllgh-ahguchll ! not again god damn it! what the fuck!"

"not again?"

ichigo walk in the stall that uryuu was in. uryuu vary quickly knew what his dad meant by his body defying him! what he meant is that his body is going to make him throw up hell, horror and remembered the evil smile he had on his face.

'that bastard! he knew iwas going to drink it one day so he baeted me and i fell for it!'

"damn it!"

"well, you seem pissed, if you have a hangover that might be why."

ichigo said holding uryuu's hair uryuu's glasses got loses and was about to fell off into the toilet but ichigo got them before they did.

"yah know you should keep these off when your over a toilet of vomit"

"well, nobody's ever told me that"

"WELL,I have! so do it!"

uryuu laughed a little and started barfing again.

"karma for getting drunk"

uryuu got up and wash his mouth in the sink and then asked

" is she still out there?" whispering

"i don't know "

" well be smart for once and go check!"he said still whispering

" ok ,fine, fine"

ichigo went and peeped out the door to find her leaning on the other side of the hall way and looking out the window all worried.

"she's here and she's not here, she on the wall-"

uryuu didn't let him finish he pull ichigo to him and kissed him ruffly then pushed him back in the stall then looked the door and sat on him an kissed him again but but a little softer the he stopped after 3 mins.

" damn i hate that girl"

"by the way who is she?"

"thats hard to explain..."

"how?"

he got off of ichigo

"i hate to say but she's my girlfriend"

"WHAT?"

ichigo shot up" so your basically cheating?"

" i wouldn't say that i don't even think of us as a couple."

"then break up with her whats so hard?"

"my father put me up to it"

"so?"

"so, if it's my dad most likely there's a catch if i break up with her did you think of that?"

"what did he do " he said rolling his eyes.

"he found out i started liking guys along with girls so he put a deal if your gay get the hell out of my house if you go byi then your good,so i said fine and then he told me i had to date a girl of his choosing for 12 months"

ichigo realized

"thats a year!"

"yep, we've been dating for about a year and i haven't enjoyed one kiss hug or date and plus she's a bitch!orihime used to come over every damn day and then she ran her out chad came for two days' and never came back , she slapped rukia and renji kicked my as because of her an-"

ichigo stopped him by kissing him said

"look you have 3 more months right?" uryuu looked liked a little kid not getting what he wanted but embarrassed about it.

"yeah" he said looking to the side.

" then all you have to do is grin and bear it"

he had the same face on

"and i'll do it with you" now he just looked like a pleased puppy

"thank you korusaki" then hugged him

"but i must warn you shes a bitch"

"i can handle it'

"i am just saying she's a really big bitch"

" ok but if you keep saying bitch i'm gonna turn you into one"

uryuu kinda liked it when ichigo talked dirty it made him laugh.

"babe you ok?uryuu?"

uryuu blushed but he was mad ichigo held on titer uryuu lifted his head.

"i need to get out or she'll come in"

"she wouldn't"

"really?"

he got one hand lose and put up 5 fingers"in 5,4,3,2,"he pointed at the door.

"i'm gonna come in if you don't answer!"

"told yah"

he let go and went out the door first she stopped him [again]

"did you see uryuu in there?"

"yeah,why?"

"is he ok?"

"i don't know!what you want me to do look in the stall? I'M NOT GAY!"

nobody herd that but uryuu he started to laugh.

"HAHAHHAHHHA!"

"uryuu are you laughing?"

"uh yeah i'm just laughing at this text that orihime sent me"

"her thought told you not to talk-" the bell rung then she ran to class to so they thought she really was behind the wall were they couldn't see her she but she'd hear and see started to walk out of the bathroom but the stopped and asked

"is she out there"

ichigo looked around

"nope, don't see her"

uryuu exhaled and came out

"thank god!" he fell into ichigo's arms

" by the way whats that girl's name?"

"neila-mei, neila-mei saiko."

' i see why she has that last name"

"ha ha, yeah i thought it meant nothing but it was really a warning to tell you,you are gonna go thew hell"

neila-mei tried not to do anything reckless.

"so, how do you like being byi?"

"well i like being byi and in was never not byi I've always been byi"

"oh sorry"

then ichigo head his on uryuu's head[ ichigo's a little taller then uryuu]

and looked out the window.

"it's ok...ha...hhahahahhaha!"

"what?"

"sorry what you said earlier it was funny! "

ichigo stopped uryuu's laughing with a kiss then ichigo pushed uryuu into the bathroom door uryuu oped the door they both fell looked into the ravened haired boy's eye's and kissed him -mei got up and went to class she got what she wanted.

the devil was after me feelings but i feel safe with my saver


	5. fuck you!

(A/n warning this is ch. really feat. yoai you've been warned)

soon after, the two boys came out of the bathroom. and went to class.

:~20 mins. later~:

it was the middle of 4th period and ichigo went to get some water and he bumped into neila-mei [again]

"OK, are we magnets or you like to bump into girls?"

"neither"

"oh well , i have to talk to you about something..."

"look i have to get back to class-aaahhhhhhhh!"

she pushed ichigo down and then put an arrow in his face.

"so you are a quincy, knew it "

"aren't you smart?"

she passed her foot in his gut.

"ow! that dose hurt!"

"good... i have a request for you"

" sorry i don't do videos on YouTube or pictures on deviant"

"as much as i'd love for you to do that for me , no smart ass not that type of request but thats funny you said something about pictures "

"then what?"

"stay away from uryuu"

"why?"

" i'm not blind, i know what you guys do when i'm not around"

" well, don't we have a peeping tom?"

" shut up!"

ichigo laughed a little.

"just stop seeing uryuu!"

" hell no"

he suck out his tongue.

"fine, i didn't want to do this"

he then looked confused. she looked like she had something over him, then she pulled out a camera and pulled ichigo up and slammed him into the wall and kissed him and took a picture while she was at thew ichigo back on the floor and placed her foot back in his gut and an arrow back in his face.

"WHA-WHAT THE FUCK?WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

"complete"

"uh?"

she pulled out this whole hand full of pictures and had that in one hand then the camera in the other and showed the kiss.

" like it? well any ways , listen, my plan is if you don't stop uryuu all of these pictures will be in and out of the school and on the schools web site"

"whats so big about the pictures?"

"well look..."

then she thew the pictures at him. he looked at one then looked at the ones around his head and hands , he grew with anger and knocked her foot off and garbed her by her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

" oh, nothing but there are many things that you can do with a camera, 2 friends and really powerful drugs."

ichigo shook her violently.

" ARE YOU FREAKIN' THINKING? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT CAN DO TO URYUU'S REPUTATION? AND YOURS? ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?"

"it'll do nothing if your the bad guy" he put her down.

"what? what are you getting at?"

"you know the first one cry's wins?well that only happens with a girl and girl fight but a guy and girl fight who are they going to believe? the so to speak sweet nice and innocent girl or the so to speak always getting in trouble boy? be smart ichigo, i mean, who would you believe?"

he didn't answer instead he said " how evil are you?"

" really evil, so will you stop seeing him?"

"..."

"will you?"

"...yes"

"good, oh and you have to say you don't love him any more later!"

she pick up the pictures and left.

"what?"

a teacher walked by and said " get back to class!"

"uh yes ma'am"

he started walking back to class when uryuu ran passed him neila-mei was right behind him then saw ichigo then smiled and turned back around and said" have your last sweet time ,hahaha"

"bitch" he said and ran behind uryuu and saw that he was going to the bath room he walked into the big handy cap stall that uryuu was in and held his hair back

"hay, guess what"

"what?"

"my dad text me how long i'm going to be throwing up"

"how long?"

"the rest of the week"

"damn, your damned"

"yeah" then he thew up a little more and sat down on the floor and so did ichigo.

"hay"

"what?"

"go wash your mouth"

"why?"

"OK why else would i tell you to wash your mouth, i want to kiss you"

"fine you don't have to be so blunt about it"

he got up and washed his mouth

"and lock the door"

"i'm not your damn maid!" but uryuu did it any ways"there is my mouth clean for you?"

ichigo kissed him

"yeah it is"

ichigo got up off the floor and pushed uryuu on the toilet and get kneed between his legs and started kissing him 's tongue when thew uryuu's mouth more then once, then ichigo went for uryuu's zipper. uryuu stopped his hand.

"what if we make to much noise"

"thats why your going to be quite OK?"

"OK?"

then ichigo unbutton and unzipped uryuu's pant and stuck uryuu's cock in his mouth. uryuu opened his mouth to moan but nothing came out. ichigo took it out of his mouth and started pumping several uryuu's mouth opened nothing came out, then he started feeling weird he soon realized and said

"i'm go-going t-to come-e"

'finally' ichigo thought and put the cock back in his mouth

uryuu tried to look down but he only manged to get one eye open and he looked at ichigo

"wh-what are-e y-you d-doin-g?"

"what does it look like i'm doing?"

'what? on his not gonna...?'

ichigo knew what he was thinking and he said "yep"

"ahg!"

-a couple of mins. later-

"wait-!"

uryuu came, ichigo drunk,uryuu breathed heavy then ichigo started laughing.

"why the hell are you laughing?"

"the why you face looked it was so funny!"

"you're an ass!"

"sorry it was to funny!hahahahhahha!"

uryuu pulled his pants up and ichigo was laughing his ass off, uryuu's face got red, ichigo stopped.

"what is it not funny any more?"

"no it's not funny if it's upsetting you"

uryuu,as much as it was too girlie for him to say he just had to.

"awwww, ...damn you for making me say that!"

"oh, you thought that was cute?"

"maybe" he said looking to the side"well we have to get back to class" then he unlocked the door"come on"and helped ichigo up and they both started running to class but ichigo stopped when uryuu was out of turned to the hallway wall and punched it leaving a little mark,then he layed his head on the wall,turned around and slid down.

"damn it! why did i do that?now it's going to be even harder,FUCK!"

another teacher walked by.

"uh, i would like for you watch your mouth, get up and back to class!"

"umm,uh, yes "

he quickly got up and went back to class

he got me , i done for so ,what next ,oh wait i forgot ,life, what does it want from me? you want my eyes now? you have my heart, brain oh yeah and my legs too so,what else you need from the human body shop, we're open...

To Be The Continue...


	6. i can't

'what am i going to say to him? I've never been blacked mailed nor done it! so how in hell do i get out of this one!' in his thinking mind, rukia worried about ichigo he was saying some thing in his sleep all night,kon was throwing a fit all this morning!she had to deal with it.

"kurosaki whats up?"

"uh, nothing why?"

"ichi I've known you for 4 years what is it!"

"nothing!"

"STOP LYING!"

"I'M NOT SO KEEP YOUR DAMN NOSE OUT!"

he realized what he did

"wait"

"no you know what monkey see monkey do!fuck off!"then she stuck up her middle fingers and walked to renji[her best friend].he let his head fall back then he squidded to the ground and put his fingers to his temples and rubbed then 4 mins later something hit his head it was uryuu's school bag and ichigo turned he saw just what he needed his now gonna be pissed off nobody knows but the both of them and neila-mai boyfriend's eyes, the only thing bad is the devils wife is here ,uryuu bent to ichigo's level and he had a how would i say it a cute like white kitty face on.' so cute...[nose bleed]'.uryuu put his bag in a pose so neila-mai,couldn't see. he gave ichigo a fast kiss then ichigo shot back in action.

"what?"

"oh nothing, come on let's go"

-in school at lunch-

ichigo was by him self he wanted his alone time, he wanted to think the only one who was interfering what that was,...the never sad always gidygidy ichigo's best friend,orihime, she notice that he was worrying about something so she sent one of her little friends to see what he was doing, so lily went she came back five 5mins later ,

"so whats is it?whats wrong?"

"his just sitting there writing 'i hate neila-mei, she's a bitch ' then his says it to him self"

"oh,on she got to him too! good job lily!return!" the flower petal on her clip come back then she moved to ichigo's table when he heard some one coming he closed his note book

"hey, whats up?"

"what did she do to you?"

"uh, who?"

"neila-mai, what did she do?"

"nothing...why?"

"your lying" she sang

"GOD,SHUT UP"

she jumped back and then put her sad puppy face on he couldn't help it, it was to cute ,he hugged her then over her shoulder he saw rukia who just rolled her eye's and walked out of the cafeteria and then over ichigo's shoulder orihime saw neila-mai ichigo let her go ,orihime's head fell down and her hair coved her turned and seen why she was so gloomy.

"yeah?"

"it's time"

he saw black an white the words it's time rang thew his head, she snapped in front of him,

"ello?are you listening"he saw color again then he nodded, he went to uryuu at his lonely table

"hey, ishida"

"ah-uh"

"I've got to talk to you"

"okay?"

uryuu fallowed him to the reading garden were neila-mai was in the bushes watching,

"what is it?"

"..."

"well?"

"i-i-i can't be with you"

"well, not until the year is ov-"

"no your not getting...i can't be with you never,...at all get it?"

"what why, wait did my dad saying thing to you?"

"no he didn't say any thing"

"then who did?"

"nobody i choose on my own"

" yeah,right!"

"YEAH I AM RIGHT! I-I-i-i i don't love you any more"

"that got to him"neila-mei said on the side lines smiling

"what-what did you say?"

"you heard me loud and clear i-i don't love you..."so painful

"why"

"because i don't know as a sissy" uryuu snapped

"you think dating a guy is being a sissy!"

"no, but i think being bi is!"

"i thought you were bi?"

"no, i was confused"

"BULLSHIT!"

"I WAS NEVER BI I NEVER WILL BE BI!SO STOP NAGGING ME ABOUT IT YOU-"

"YOU WHAT?"

"YOU DAMN GAY FAG!"ichigo almost started to cry it was so painful to was a long pause, uryuu's head fell but his spirit presser got heavy."he,so i'm a fag huh?"

ichigo looked at uryuu he was crying his glasses flew off and broke and a piece chipped ichigo cheek,

"uh?...KUROSAKI ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

uryuu held up an arrow"YOU MUST OF FORGOT WHO YOUR TALKING TO...SOULREAPER!"

he let the bow go the arrow went to ichigo,then ichigo go saw a purple highlighted arrow bounce off of uryuu's ,it was neila-mai's arrow, her bow was the same as uryuu's but different color her was high lighted purple uryuu's was blue,her eye's turned purple too so did her quincy cross they returned to blue when she was done with her powers,

"please, uryuu stop!"

'wow, she quite the actress'

"move !"

"don't make me uryuu!"

"MOVE!"

she used flash step then knocked him out.

1hour later

"ah! what-what the hell!"

"oh uryuu thank god!"

"were's ichigo?"

"left he said he wanted you to cut off all contact to him"

"neila-mai do you know anything?"

"know what?is there something i need to know?"

"no not really"

"good let's go to class"

"shit we missed 4th period!"then they started running, but ichigo now on the side lines him self, in a ball mad at himself, he felt a hand come across his shoulder, it was renji and orihime the real gay guys in school, i may of never said this but orihime was dating tataki and renji did date byakuya, i didn't know why they broke up they just did, just because i'm the narrator doesn't mean any thing!i don't know

"so she really did nothing to yeah?"

"so she massed with you to uh?"

"yeah , kinda"

" well, it's better if don't get near uryuu as much"

she helped him up

"yeah, what ever[he mumbled] it not like i can"

" i can't a have a party at my house so were have it a chad's"

"annnd yourr tellin' me this whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"don't but smart come"

"fine"

"thanks it's on saturday laters!"

"ah-uh yeah"

they walked put his hands in his head and sighed "i have a bad feeling about this party...eh whatever"

he walked back to class

- at the party- {i'm gonna say this first os you don't get confused about chad's house it's a apartment but it's around a whole bunch other ones when you first walk in there are stairs and then to the left there's a living room and the place you make food[not a good speller(^w^)]and up stairs is a bathroom , bed room, and a laundry room,outside there is a balcony and stairs lead up to it get how it looks know?}

"hey it's ichigo!"yelled rukia at the door[she not mad...ish]

"when did you get here?"

"about an hour ago why?"

"oh nothing, i just didn't notice that you left the home of my closet"

"well i did so" she moved and went some were else, then a little devil from behind the door said "hay"she pointed a the living room, there was uryuu the window was opened[ he got new glass] he saw who came in , but-but he didn't even glance at ichigo 'what did she say to him' ichigo thought

she whispered with a smile" go a head"

"hey ishida"

"oh...hay kurosaki..."he said looking out the window then he turn to ichigo and smile sarcastically and turned to ichigo then put on a fake confused face "i thought you didn't want to talk to me any more"then he smiled again then fake smiled for 4 secs then walked away with a 'i hate you' face on.

"wow, it feels like hell had a show storm in here"renji said then walked glared at him.

ichigo finally found a spot were nobody was having sex or making out he walked in on three guys!2girls! and about 6 foursomes!'this is maim'anyways he was walking up the stairs to the balcony when he found out that he wasn't alone uryuu were on the other side but he didn't see him , ichigo see him looking at something his phone?yeah it was his phone he had on of his head phones in his ear and his jacket's hoddie on [ fall the season] he was looking at something ichigo tried to be quite to look over uryuu's shoulder , was that his phone number , yeah it was! it's said 'ichigo' it came along with his picture uryuu clicked delete it's said are you sure he was about to say yes but he said no and exited contact list and went to his home page then put his phone in his pocket and said" sorry"

' how did he?'

ichigo took one little step back.

"i know your back there,unlike you i can feel spirit energy" he turned around, ichigo was embarrassed and looked down.

"what do you want?"

"nothing, i just came out side to have peace"

"this is a party you can't have 'peace' here"

"well not really peace just a place were i not going to see people make-out or i walk in on some body having a threesome"

he rolled his eye's and started walking down stairs

"hey"

"what?"

"why did you say 'sorry'?"

"because...told me to cut off contact with you right?well your phone number is the first thing and i'm just to weak to do it"

"but how-?"

"did i know you were behind me again your spirit energy"

then he continue walked down stairs

'were did he get he get me telling him to cut off contact with him?'

"neila-mai , your the biggest bitch in the world" then he walk back down and went in side.

'i don't why but i wanna do something really dumb'

he walk in the apartment and saw renji he smiled and said to him self" this is gonna bite me in ass...but i don't care"

hell's storm is coming

to be the continue...


	7. uh! worn place at the wrong time

-uryuu's prov-

"come on uryuu!"said some girl from school said to me

"ah sorry i don't drink" anymore, i laughed at myself for thinking it

"uh? whats so funny uryuu?"

"nothing,um i'm gonna leave so later!" i was in hurry to get away from what you guys called them fangirls.

"oh, well later uryuu"

i felt bad for lying but dude earlier they all most ate me!

i went up to chad and asked" can i stay over? i don't fell like driving "

"sure"

"thanks just tell me when the party's over so i can get out of yah bed"

"no you can stay there i have to clean up down here when it's over plus i won't make it upstairs"

"suite yourself"

i went out side to my car and got something to wear to sleep {i have every thing in my trunk}{don't judge me}and then ran up stairs so the fangirls wouldn't see me and walked into the bathroom, and hit something small[A/n something about to happen]now i had no shoes on any more and my feet were cold so that shit hurt{A/n and whats about to happen is gonna hurt too owww!}

"OWWWWWW!SHIT,SHIT,SHIT,/SHIT/!"

i closed my eyes and bent down to my foot and rubbed it and searched for what i hit i picked up a red phone,[A/n no uryuu don't look in fount!]it looked liked renji' idiot lost his phone,[ A/n nooooo! don't!]i lifted the phone in fount of me[A/n i'm too late poor uryuu]i dropped the phone , i wasn't the only one in the bathroom,in fount of me was renji and...ichigo,on the floor on each other,... NAKED!i was speechless, i can believe what i just did, i just , i just walked on renji and ichigo having sex!ichigo looked at me right in the eye.

"uryuu i-"

my mind snapped and i took quick action,"i'm sorry!"then i cawed out the door i lied on the door then i got up and when they started pounded again i ran to chad's room.

-ichigo's prov-

"s-stop that"renji said ,with me towering over him [ hey i'm bad ass so i get to be on top]

"w-what?"

he pulled me over and kissed me

"stop thinking about that geek"

"i have no idea..."i went deeper

"ah!"

"who your takin' about"and let's say harder too

"kurosaki!"

the real reason i was having sex with renji was because i wanted to get over uryuu,so i just found the closed person next to me and hit it off with them but he just stormed in and just made it was much harder to get over him now!i pulled renji up and put him in my lap[man, his a sreamer]

"oh,ichigo"

-uryuu's prov-

i could still here them would they shut up?renji is so lucky i'll kick his ass one day![A/n hint hint hint, i'll be making a diffident fanfic with ichigo, uryuu byakuya , and renji it's a 2sd story that connects with unthinking uryuu but i can't make it now because it has too many spoilers in it about unthinking uryuu]i'll kill him for even touching him!i got up and when out side to the side of the house and sat on they steps of the balcony i just cried letting the wind brush all the tears that fell from my face,it would piss me off if i found out that was his first, if that was true oh hell i would really kill him then beat his ass!holy shit on a stick hell no i wouldn't kill him no way i would make him look like a hedge hog then i'd kill him with his own sword.i hit the pole that was next to me again me not thinking my hand was cold and it was cold out side and the pole was cold."OWWWWWWWWW!DAMNNIT WHY DO I KEEP DOING THAT?"

i went back in side and upstairs i garbed a towel and checked to see if the two horny teens were in there they were gone, i walked in the bathroom i smalled so bad just bad i closed the door and i took off my clothing and started walking into the shower, then i slipped on something i looked at my hand i had no comment on what i slipped on all i could say is that it was at the spot were ichigo and renji were fucking,

"hell no"

i jumped into the shower cleaning what ever the fuck that was on me off i don't care if it was ichigo's either!then i realized that my clothes were on it.

"DAMN IT!"

-18 mins later-

i got out of the shower i really didn't bother to get my clothes from chad's room because one:no ones up stairs and two:it only takes me 5 steps to get to chad's room so who cares?i walked in the room and i should of been smart to know that ichigo would want to say sorry to me for having sex with renji,he was in the room.

"uh?"

"WHAT ARE!YOU!DOING!HERE?"i merely dropped the towel

"i asked chad if he knew where you you were and he told me here"

"DIDN'T ANSWER ME!WHY?ARE!YOU!HERE!"

"to talk to you"

"about?"

"you,...and me "

"well there is no you or me remember that /you/ said that?"

"no i didn't mean it"

i snapped"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE,DAMN IT!I WOULDN'T EVEN SAID THAT IF I DIDN'T MEAN IT!STOP-!"

but he didn't let me finish talking he kissed me and pushed me on the bed, i wanted him to stop i did but,but then i didn't, i wanted him to keep on going,i did the dumb thing of kissing him back,but he wanted the kiss to go farther he started taking the towel off me, now was in the mess of wanting him to stop or keep going.i decided.

"GET OFF ME!"

"what,why?"

"why,WHY?are you really asking me why?1st you say you like me then you say you don't and your not bi but your at a fuckin' house party an i walk in on you and damn renji!RENJI,out of all of the people you could of fucked you pick motherfucking renji!so your now bi but your gay?i don't get it!cut off contact with yah,you say,you don't want to be friends,you say,don't talk to me,/YOU/say!how in fucking hell you can say that, and your breaking your own damn rules!all you had to say is that you didn't like me don't try to use my sexually against me!"me tying to hide the tears weren't working, they ran down not on my accord.

"ishida, i don't remember telling you that"

"well, i heard what neila-mei told me"

"this is all revolving around neila-mei!don't you get it?"

"no i don't get it!what would she gain by doing this?"

"YOU!"

"i don't believe you!what i believe is that your lying and that no one is that evil!"

"you said it your self she's a bitch"

"yeah, she is but she not that smart to do all of this!even if it is all her fault i don't think i can forgive you,i just, i just don't know!"

"then what do you want me to do!Uh?"

"I WANT YOU TO GET OUT , I'M NOT YOUR RAG DOLL SO STOP PLAYING WITH MY EMOTIONS!"i cried again.

"but uyuu i-"

"I SAID'LEAVE'!"

ichigo left, right now he knew nothing was gonna go thew me,and he knew anything he'll say i wouldn't give a shit about,he gave up,and walked out, i fell on the bed just crying,that night ichigo never went thew my mind until winter break.

i didn't lose the game,...at lest i hope i didn't, did i? again things still make sense when they don't,...right?

to be the continued...


	8. new things

-uryuu's prov-

it was Saturday morning and winter break, and neila-mei over i woke and saw neila-mei next to me i remembered she tried to have sex with me, but i refused we then went to sleep , nothing big , i step out of my bed and was planing on taking a bath,brushing my teeth and going out to you know Christmas shop i have to get my dad something and a whole bunch of other people, when i clawed out of bed and stepped on a object it felt smooth but flat i picked it up and it was neila-mei's laptop okay i know i was being nosy but she is full of secrets so i knew i'd find out something ,i looked back at neila-mei,

'heavy sleeper uh?'

i said in normal tone"hey ,neila-mei?"

she just rolled over and went back to sleeping'real heavy sleeper'

i walked into the hell and started walking to my teach room and called my trusted butler,

"good morning ishida-soma how did you sleep?"

"fine,i want you to meet me at my tech room please,thank you"

"will be there, ishida-soma"

yes i have my own tech room [me and my dad couldn't,JUST COULDN'T!share one there was no sharing is caring in that problem!]a couple of moments later was at my side i don't know how he manged to get up to the 40th floor so fast but he did,

"at your service, ishida-soma"

"thank you"

he opened the door and i stepped in first and got in a computer chair and started going thew her laptop, i first started at music, her taste, in music , is just, just ,eh! Justin Beiber i'm gonna throw up!then went to her pictures , there was a file that said 'plan', i clicked on it , it then said i need a password,i thunk hard then i put in 'i don't have one',it took it and the file opened,i was inferred with what i saw

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"is there something wrong ishida-soma?"

there pictures on here with me in them 'i got raped? i don't remember this shit!'then saw one picture that made me know i got raped um let's just say uh , there was a bite mark on my uh, stuff, and i uh, wondered ,uh, what happened...now i know,i then realized one of the people in the picture it was one of neila-mei's guy-friend, and other was just some guy that really hated me but knew neila-mei,'wait ichigo was right! damn it how can i be so dumb!i strolled down a little more and saw a pic of me and ichigo kissing , i was so wake well, i wanted it! so i painted it out,but while it was painting i went back to the laptop and strolled down some more and saw a picture of neila-mei kissing ichigo, but then there was the same pic but it was like ichigo was kissing her the one when ichigo was kissing her was named 'fake',and the other 'real' i took a memory chip and stuck it in to the side of the laptop and took the photos and then closed it, then over to the painter and looked at my most loving favorite picture in this life time,then creped up on me

"so what are yah looking at?"

"AHHHH!UH,NOTHING!WAY-WA-WAYWA-WHY?"

"oh ,nothing you just looked vary deep in thought,nothing important"

"oh, well,i was, uh, just thinking, YEAH! thinking!"

"okay ishida-soma"

i handed the chip to him and then i handed him the laptop.

"i want this turned into dust got it?[i pointed at the laptop]i don't want any body to know what it was before okay?"

"yes"

"and the chip , so be it you lose this or if neila-mei gets her hands on it i will soot an arrow so far up your ass, it will come out your mouth,got it?"

"yes, ishida-soma"

"good, oh and i'm going out to day and i don't want any body to now were i went and,or at okay?"

"yes"

"okay let's go"

he opened the door and let me walk out first and then walked beside me

"don't worry ishida-soma, this chip is safe with me, i won't fail"

i started to laugh

"may i ask what is so funny?"

"haahaha! i gave it to you because i know you won't fail,you never do!i do believe in you,okay?"

"thats great hearing that from you,ishida-soma"

then his phone started to ring

"oh thats the fount office i must go, just tell me when your gonna go, okay ishida-soma?"

"yeah you may go"

"thank you ishida-soma"

then he started walking away, i then opened my room door and neila-mei shot in my face and scared the living shit out of me

"uryuu!i can't find it!"

"find what?"i said breathing

"my laptop! it's gone!"

"uh you must of left it in the cafe floor yesterday but one of the maids possibly picked it up already ,"

"but-but i need that!"

"don't you have 2?"

"yeah but, that one is for school, and that other one that i lost is my laptop laptop!i don't things on it that aren't school work!"

"well, uh when i go down to the cafe to day to get a coffee i'll see if they have it okay?"

then called my phone

"yes?"

"uh, yes, um miss neila-mei's car is here and there is a young man here for you"

"uh, tell that person to wait for sec and tell neila-mei's car men that she's coming right now"

"yes, ishida-soma"

i hung up the phone

"your cars down stairs you should go"

"okay when yah find it tell me?"

"okay"

"bye"

she put on her clothes and walked out the door,i called

"yes, ishida-soma?"

"who was that person?"

"uh,i didn't catch his name, sorry ishida-soma"

"find out"

"yes,...uh young man?"

i heard "yeah?"

"whats your name?"

"kurosaki ichigo"

"kurosa-"

"SEND HIM UP!"

"uh, yes ishida-soma!"

i hung up the phone i felt like an idiot for not listening to him now i'm gonna sound dumb!i lied back on my bed and exhaled thinking i'm so thick headed!all of a sudden heard a knock at my door

"who is it?"

" & kurosaki"

"um uh,come...in?"

he opened the door and i saw ichigo's bright hair , i felt a spark of happiness then our eye's stared at each other brokenheartedly, and cold-heartedly.

"i'm gonna leave you guys alone, play nice"

"thank you"

the door closed no noise,...nothing.i didn't know what to do or say , all i knew what to do at the moment is stare, and stare,and stare,that's were finally alone for the past 2 1/2 months not talking to him not speaking to him only thinking of him, thats what i was living on just plainly thinking of him that was all.i finally got the guts to say something

"why are you here?" i got up off my back and sat up

"there's something i have to tell you and it's about neila-mei and i don't give a rats ass if you don't feel like listening to me, i just don't want to go on thew Christmas nor new years with this on my back"

i looked down at my knees

"see, she has these pic-"

"pictures of me?yeah i know"

"wait,hold the phone she told you?"

"no,but her laptop did"

"did you tell her?"

"no, like were my head is"

"oh, ain't we snoopy"

"shut up "i blushed and turn my head to the side

"you still don't forgive do you?"

"i-i don't know i haven't been thinking about it"

"well, thinking about it know"

"i already know my answer"

"what ?" i walked to him and put a hand to his face and said no with my head

"i'm sorry , but i just can't forgive you of what you did with renji-"

"please!that was only a one night thing!"

i swiped my hand away from his face and yelled"KUROSAKI ARE YOU HEARING YOUR SELF!IT MIGHT OF BEEN ONE TIME! BUT IT ONLY TIME BUT IT ONLY TAKES ONE TIME FOR IT TO HAPPEN AGAIN!I'VE PLAYED MY ROUND IN THE FAKE GAME!I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE!"

he pulled me over to his chest and held me"PLEASE URYUU!I SORRY!I'M SO SORRY!THAT FLING WITH RENJI MEANT NOTHING!NOTHING AT ALL!PLEASE GET ME ONE MORE CHANCE!PLEASE I'M BEGGING!I LOVE YOU URYUU AND IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME DAMN IT I'LL CRY IN FRONT OF YAH TO SHOW YOU HOW I REALLY FEEL!"

i then knew he wasn't lying he was for real, i changed my mind so fast it was funny.

"you know what?"

"wh-what"

"fine"

"fine what ?"

"fine you won me over with that little speech, i'll uh, go back with yah"

"really?"he looked at me with the cutest strawberry face

"yeah"

he smiled and kissed me, i wrapped my arms around his neck and he knocked me on to the bed,he kissed me like i was award that was ever made,his hands pulled my glasses off and the other went up my shirt were his hand twisted and brushed on my chest, his tongue teased me going around my mouth it made me wounder when it was gonna plunge in when it didn't instead it went down my neck were he nibble and bit me,then...MY PHONE RUINED IT! was calling picked it up

"WHAT?"

"uh, sorry to interrupted but your black card is on your father said"

"oh, shit! thanks for reminding me! Mr keikako i him leaving so have my car ready"

"yes,ishida-soma"

then the call ended i put my phone on the side and got from under ichigo and put on some lose jeans a long white sleeved shirt and brushed my teeth and hair,then slipped on some black shoes and put my glasses back on and put my phone in my pocket.

"were are we going?"

"out, let's go"

i said swinging my keys in my hand.

see, i told you i didn't lose the game, and i told you that god would come when i call his almost here

TO BE THE CONTINUED...


	9. you have a what?

"KUROSAKI JUST GET IN THE FRIGGIN' CAR BEFOR I RUN YOU OVER!"

"1ST OF ALL WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSE?"

uryuu was yelling at ichigo to get his ass in his car but his idiot of a stawberry was making it more then hard.

"when i was in the 8th or 9th grade, i've nevr got a ticket nor a car reack unlike you,now get in that car! i have christmas shopping to do!"

ichigo finally rested his cast and opened the door to the black camaro"watch it ishida"

"so were do you wanna go?"

"don't know, hey you said you have to go christmas shopping right? why don't we go to that new outsidehall- mall that opened last week"

"okay let's do it"

-40 mins later-

"GODDAMN IT HURRY UP! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!"

"dude, baby, you sound like a mad soccor mom chill, it's just ruch hour"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

-30 mins later-

"GOD!that took forever!"

ichigo was looking out the window when he mummled"you were yelling forever"

he turned to uryuu and he was give off a killer orea,and his glare was stabbing ichigo in the head

"what was that?"

"uh, nothing, um baby, uh nothing at all um i was uh"

now knowing that he was be on irritated now, he was trying to think of something quick to make uryuu happy or at lest feel good then he got a idea and lended to uryuu's side of the was now looking out the rolled down window at the huge mall ,then he felt something pull his chin to ichigo's side of the car them he felt his lips crash with his stawbarry's, he smiled beteewn the kiss and ran his hand thew the bright hair , ichigo pulled ichigo neer him even more uryuu saw were this was going and stopped it before they had sex in said as he kissed him once more"can you wait for while to get in my pants"and pulled away ichigo kissed his smart ass raven" nope"

" well your gonna have to"he smirked and get out of the car,ichigo gave him the middle finger uryuu gave it right back" come on you tulip"

"i'm not a tulip"

"sure you are , all you have in the head of yours , when it rain's, is water"

"shut up"

they looked at the big sign of the mall

"koihwahio mall huh?"

"it looks fancy-ish"

"hey you wanted to come here so we're here , we are not leaving either , i went thew heaven and hell to get here so-"

uryuu's phone started to ring he pulled the G3 my touch out of his pocket and anwsered the call,

"hello?"

/"hi uryuu,son"/

"what do you want?"

/" why is it every time i call you i have to ask you for something?"/

"because your either too 'busy' or in my case lazy to get something you knew for someone so what is it this time?"

/"i can't say hi to my son?"/

"nah, you never do i know my father , so i'm i right?"

/"welllllllll,yes, please go to key's and get me a gift for this co-worker of mine, i forgot to get it this morning so yeah i'll give it to her in the morning, so pick it up, all you have to say is my name and they'll give it to yah okay?"/

uryuu rolled his eye's" whatever, so called 'daddy'"

he hung up the phone and turned to ichigo.

"we have to go some were real quick"

"got cha" he fellowed uryuu to the huge thing they called an outside mall,

-at key's-

at the jewelers uryuu got what he need and was walking out the door when something cought his eye's.a gold and a sliver chine with a small metal circle plate on each with a saying in gaved on them

he turned to one of the jewelers"hey um miss?"

"yes?"

"what does say i, can't read it "

" oh those!the sliver one says unthinking love and the other is waitting love,and when you turn them around they say found not by way but by spirit"

uryuu was thinking about bying them but them would ichigo even waer it ,

'he better'he thought with a smirk

"how much?"

"8,000 for each"

uryuu checkled to him 8,000 bucks are like 10 bucks to him{rich people huh, i shouldn't be the one to talk though}

"i'll take both"

ichigo smiled he knew how rich uryuu was so he didn't really care what he was jeweler looked at him like he was crazy,uryuu took out his blck card

"kid i need your ID"

"vary well"

uryuu pulled his ID out of his pocket and smiled evily at the woman,her jaw dropped

"hey are you gonna do your job?"

"uh-h,yes i'm sorry here you go your cards are in the bag,"

she put both necklaces in the bag and gave it to uryuu ,

"thank you have a nice day" and the two boy's walked out of the store,

"early merry christmas babe"

"huh?"

ichigo looked at uryuu,they stopped walking and uryuu smiled as he put the gold necklace around ichigo's neck ,ichigo smiled then fowned

"why aren't you wearing your's?"

"because neils-mai tends to pop up when she feel's like it"

"oh"then snow started falling , uryuu had on a light jacket on and started getting cold took off his jacket and gave it uryuu,

"here yah go"

"thanks"

"i'm hungry wanna go eat"

"yeah"

then they started walked walking to the food area,

i will not choose for you that's your job

to be the C...


	10. kiss! hell to the goddamn no!

"W-WHAT? Uryuu, babe! Are you high? Are you sick? Or having a cold or something?"

" not ichigo but if you want us to stay together then you have to!"

" i don't get why i have to mess with his mind! "

" look all i want for you to do is get him to get some one from the soul society to be here on Monday"

" i don't know ..."

" yah know what fine have it your way, by the way ichi we're mostly finshed"

" what?"

Uryuu swing his self around and smoothly walked back to his sit of the show and watched it tell the end , trying to make his mind think ichigo wasn't there ,ichigo rubbed his head and thought** ' damn it? When did uryuu become a girl? His P. is P.I. me off.' **When the show ended every body went to the party ichigo and uryuu tried keeping a safe space of each other before ripping one's head off. Little orihime felt the anger both the two and found her self having To fix something, then she noticed uryuu sitting at a table she looked up...prrrrrrrefecto! She shouted in her mind now she had to find ichi and put him there , then so she did,

" hey ichi!ichi! ICHI!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WOMAN!"

" come her now!"

" where?"she started dragging him somewhere , witch caused him to drop his drink, she pulled him to a sit where he was pushed down to sat then orihime shouted

"MISLTOE!"

Uryuu looked at me and then smirked" i feel bad for the two idiot's who fell for that"

i did also" yeah who whould fall for a dumb trick like tha-"

It wasn't until i looked up, i saw a horror, my eye's. Bluged out

" kurosaki?"

" we're idiot's "

" um?" He did also and his jaw dropped,

"KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Uryuu and ichigo had the same thoughts:shit!fuck me sideways!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBTC...

.

.

.

.

.

.

i'm sorry sorry for this short chapter i tpyed it on my phone and yeah i'm sorry but i've been slacking on unthinking uryuu and i'm sorry! i swear i will never do it's again later lovely's


	11. An I'm so sorry

Oh god.

I'm so sorry.

These grammer mistakes are unforgivable! Oh hell no!

I gotta fix these.

No I'm gonna fix these.

All of my stories.

Because this is really really.

Gah I don't even know.

But I know all of the stories are getting fixed .

And that's that.

God, I can't believe I wrote these.

I feel really really bad now.

No.

I've gotta save my wonderful stories.

WAIT FOR ME STORIES.

I.

GOTS.

DIS.

_-Love _

UNKn0wn


End file.
